Strawberry Rain
by TheFlyingPotatoes64
Summary: All Thorn's humanized sister ever wanted was to discover Fantasy. The one night our favorite Red Rider appeared in her yard.UNCONTINUED UNTIL MORE REVIEWS!Not a MurtaghOC.
1. Erika's Dream of Galbatorix

Strawberry Rain Chapter I: Erika's first dream

A/N: Teehee. This is my first Eragon fanfic try, so be nice. I'm new here, so don't expect a masterpiece, but review anyways!

The true story takes place at the end of Eldest during the battle between Murtagh and Eragon where Murtagh reveals that he is Eragon's brother.

I cheat by not reading Eldest, but reading what happened from you people, so tell me if I'm wrong. Don't do it in a mean way, it's a Fan fic after all.

I know this isn't exactly possible, but don't flame me. I got tired of reading that Galbatorix had a daughter, so I decided that maybe Thorn had a long-lost sister that was turned into a human and sent to Earth when Galbatorix received Thorn's egg (first or second, I don't know). I kind of made up that it was thirteen years ago, it may be more or less than that, so don't flame me!

I also got tired of the Mary Sues that got Eragon. What's so great about Eragon anyway? He IS a Mary Sue, so why do people _like_ him? Anyways, here's the first chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 'Ready for Love' is a song by Cascada, not TheFlyingPotatoes64.

Prologue: Erika's first dream

_Two eggs were placed in front of Galbatorix. The first egg was all pure ruby red. The second egg was red and blue. The red looked spray-painted onto the blue. _

_This confused Galbatorix: how could a dragon egg be two colors at once? _

_The council person knew that Galbatorix was confused by the look on his face._

"_What's wrong with this one?" He pointed at the second one. _

"_Nothing," Galbatorix said, "I can't sense a dragon inside of there, that's all. Oh, HOW COULD A DRAGON EGG BE TWO COLORS AT ONCE!? DID YOU SPRAY PAINT THE RED ON TO MAKE IT LOOK PRETTY, YOU LITTLE SONS OF FLYING MONKEYS OF OZ!!"_

"_But my L-L-Lord, it came that way-"SILENCE! I PERMIT YOU NEVER TO LOOK FOR A DRAGON EGG **EVER** AGAIN!" Galbatorix interrupted the councilmen's plea._

"_Very well," The councilman said._

"_Smash it," the angry king said. _

"_But my lord-"NO AND, IF, OR BUTS! SMASH IT UNTIL IT'S NOTHING BUT SCATTERED PIECES OF EGG!" Galby interrupted once again._

"_You can't break a dragon egg!" a councilman screamed._

"_Find a way!" Galbatorix ordered. _

_Both Galbatorix and the councilmen turned to the shadow behind the pillar._

"_Durza, come out," Galbatorix said. _

_Durza slowly came out of the shadow in a Darth Vader-like way, "What do want?" _

"_Smash the egg," Galbatorix said._

"_You do know that in the process it might curse the dragon inside of it." Durza said._

"_I don't care. Multi-colored eggs hatch for Mary Sues, Mary Sues shall are worse than me, and will end my reign; and we don't want that, now would we?" _

"_No," Durza said. "Then do it," Galbatorix said, "Smash the egg."_

"_Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" Durza picked up the egg, "Kowashimas,"_

_Light of surrounded the egg, and crack sounds broke in a million pieces. _

_There lied a human baby girl. Everyone stared in complete horror. _

"_DURZA, YOU IDIOT!!" Galbatorix screamed, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" _

"_I don't know! I thought you didn't care!" Durza plead. _

"_Send it to that planet that Sues drop from." Galbatorix said._

"_But that would have to be done by the-spell-that-must-not-be-named!" Durza plead._

_Galbatorix gave him the 'do it or else' glare. Durza got the picture. _

_Durza cleared his throat, "Sore dochira des nai shinde iru ta eternal yoko ni narimas naka, shikashi hen na aeons even shinde iru ta shi nimas,"_

_The whole room covered in glowing brilliance of every color of the color spectrum. It glowed so brightly the councilmen, Galbatorix, and Durza were forced to cover their eyes._

_When it finally stopped the child was gone. _

**_13 years later_**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" A certain Erika Toriyama screamed as she woke up. Her long, crimson red hair stood still and her two colored eyes (Blue and Green) filled with fear. She didn't know why she was afraid, she had this dream before.

In that fact, she had this dream for a good two weeks straight. Erika looked at the time: 7:28 AM. Erika would be starting the seventh grade in three weeks. She looked at the ceiling, which was painted crimson red.

_Oh man, _She thought,_ not again. I'm tired of these damn stupid dreams. _She clenched her fist.

All Erika ever wanted was to have a boyfriend without turning into a red, blue, or green dragon right in front of his eyes. It made her want to explode. When she saw cute, popular boys run down the hallways she was reminded of the curse she was under.

School would soon be under new management soon, but all she knew was that her neighbor, Sephiroth, would be working there.

"Erika, breakfast is ready!" Her 'mother' called from upstairs. The call echoed. Their house was made in the Revolutionary War. At night, it noises echoed throughout the house. It had a very thick forest in the backyard that stretched out for a good two miles.

That's when the alarm went off.

Cascada music burst out as loud as a volcano eruption.

"_You took a piece of my heart_

_I never thought that this could fall apart._

_You said you feel in love_

_And this was more than I could ever be afraid of._

_Another life_

_Another happy ending cuts like a knife._

_Another place, another time, another hand to touch,_

_Another sun to shine!_

_You got my deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded._

_I'm running around, but there's no place to hide._

_I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided._

_Why can't they forgive these demons inside?_

_Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded._

_My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up._

_I start to talk in my sleep, because our souls are divided._

_How can it feel that you're ready for-_"

Erika shut off the alarm on her iHome.

"GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Her adoptive mother screamed.

"FINE!" Erika screamed back, echoing throughout the house.

The Kitchen

Erika sat there looking at the television. After Sponge Bob Square pants were over her adoptive mother flipped the channel to The Weather Channel.

"Awww ma," Erika said, "I was going to switch it to _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_!"

_It's going have very odd weather. I don't know how to tell you this…but we'llgulps have a shower of…Strawberries. Um…right." _The Weatherman said.

Mrs. Toriyama looked seriously pissed, "Oh yeah right! Strawberries are things that you grow in gardens in the ground, not the sky!"

Mrs. Toriyama shared no love with her dragon-Animagus adoptive daughter. She was a real-life-no-Fantasy-loving kind of mom. Toriyama was also over-protective, she didn't allow Erika to make nerdy friends, she made sure Erika would only watch shows normal girls watched, she made sure that Erika like what the other girls liked, and she made sure Erika dressed as a normal girl; she made sure Erika would be a normal girl. Mrs. Toriyama wanted a normal girl; but she had no luck with her long-dead husband who died in a car accident. She decided to adopt a child then, but found baby Erika on their doorstep.

"It's Wednesday," Mrs. Toriyama said, "You know what **that** means?"

"Lost?" Erika gulped.

"Yes,"

Erika rolled her eyes. This was going to a long, long day.

To be continued . . .

A/N: Teehee. Tell me what u think! REVIEW and I shall give you an M&M white cake!! And I hug! Teehee, Murtagh will appear in another dream of Erika's, in the battle at the Burning Plains sometime next chapter. I know the chapter's rough, but the story has to start somewhere! REVIEW! OH PLEASES REVIEW!

Oh yeah, that spells that Durza cast in Erika's first dream was mostly in Japanese according to a phrasebook I have. I couldn't find 'eternal', 'even', 'death', 'aeons', or even 'of'. Correct me if I'm wrong.

**Kowahimas- break**

**Sore dochira des nai shinde iru ta eternal yoko ni narimas naka, shikashi hen na aeons even shinde iru ta shi nimas—That which is not dead may eternal lie, but in strange aeons, even dead may die. **

Ever heard that quote? Anyways, REVIEW! I'm sorry if it doesn't fit with the story, they didn't mention a lot about Thorn. They said that Thorn will have a bigger role in the 3rd book and may tell about his origin, but it's just not there yet, isn't it?? Cascada is an awesome Dance group; check them out on the YouTube!


	2. Frankie the Strawberry

Strawberry Rain Chapter II

A/N: Konnichiwa everyone! I'm sorry that the update took so long. I was waiting for you to review! Anyway, Murty finally going to be in a dream. I'm real sorry if this doesn't fit in with the story. They didn't say much about Thorn or when Galby got Thorn's egg.

Thank thee to all whom reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

6969 Erika's POV

This night's _Lost_ episode was very different. It didn't have the same on-your-toes action as much as the others. I like Lost, but it's just not the same as if you could daydream about flying in the air. My friend had given me a book named 'Eragon', but mom snatched it away as soon as she found it. I wanted to be there; roaming the mountains with dragons, feeling the air on my skin, being free to do what I wanted…_I want to be there…I to be there. _

_Things in the room began to disappear into blank white. The TV was gone, along with the noise of Lost, the PS2 and Xbox were gone, the computer, the fireplace, the walls and doors, the DDR mat, the chairs, the end tables, the beanbags, the pictures of people from the last 215 years, and finally, the floor. I was sitting on nothing. Then, horrible burnt fields came to replace the floor, instead of ceiling came sky, and then came people fighting. Up in the sky, were two dragons, one was blue and the other was red. There were people fighting on them. _

_A **red dragon**!? I thought. It's not **me** from the future, I'm sure…he's male. I then heard this:_

"_You have become your father, Murtagh." Eragon said._

"_That is where you are wrong. He taught me many things that neither you nor he would ever understand." Murtagh said. They were also fight, just like the people below. Eragon neared his sword, but Murtagh blocked._

"_Why are you fighting?" I screamed, but no one heard me, "Duh! This is a dream; no one can hear you in a dream!" _

"_It's impossible, you died! How could you have come back!?" Eragon asked._

"_Spent my days in Uru'baen, waiting to be killed. When Thorn's egg hatched for me, I was forced to swear allegiance to him in Ancient Language! It's not my fault!" Murtagh explained._

"_I'm too snotty to believe you. I'm a spoiled brat, so I don't take pity for those who have excuses like that or are in terrible pain." Eragon snorted. He was in a spoiled-brat state. _

_I was horrified, "You're supposed to the hero, not some rich snot! Murtagh…I wish…what I wish for is to help him. He sounds…so needy; unlike you! You used to be such a good example of a Frodo-rip off before you turned into a big, spoiled, corporate, royal pain in the ass!" I screamed at Eragon (of course not hearing me), "I wish you were a farm boy again! I wonder if I can fly…it wouldn't be any use anyway."_

_Murtagh looked Thorn, "Did you hear something about Eragon being a brat. I think it's true." _

"_That wasn't nice! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Eragon cried._

"_Oh Gods, why must I have such a spoiled brat for a brother."_

_Saphira, Eragon, and I: _**((OO))**

'_Try being **his **dragon, Murtagh. It's **three times **as painful.' Saphira thought to Murtagh's mind. _

"_I'm the mean person's brother! That's not fair." Eragon said._

_Murtagh: Deal with it._

_Eragon: I hate you._

_Murtagh: That's not something a good guy should do!_

_Eragon snorted Sue-ishly. _

_Murtagh sighed sadly for his Sue brother. _

_I floated towards Eragon for a purpose: to smack him out of it. Murtagh was about to do the exact same thing. _

_While Eragon was humming the EBay song by Weird Al Murtagh slipped through and took Zar'roc out of his sack. _

_Saphira's expression seemed to almost say: **Thank you for smack him out of spoiled brat state. **_

_Then, things started disappearing; the fields, the people fighting, the Thorn, Murtagh, Saphira, and Eragon, the sky, everything from this world. _

"_NO! I WANT TO BACK IN THE WORLD OF THAT DREAM!" I screamed, "I want to go back there…not Earth…anything but Earth."_

I felt something hit me. I can get quickly angered and woke up, "Hey," I looked down and there sat: a strawberry. I looked around; it looked like a strawberry field-version of my backyard. The strawberries looked so ripe. "Wow…I wish I could have one. It's probably one of the neighbors, so I shouldn't."

A voice shouted from nowhere, "Hey, punk."

"Where'd that come from?" I asked, stood up and looked around. No one was to be found, "Hello? Down HERE!" the voice said again.

It was a strawberry.

"Don't mind Frankie, he's a bit off." A strawberry named Charlie said.

"This thic chic 'ere don't know nothin' 'bout Narnian Strawberries," Frankie said, "Don't expect 'thing."

I stared blankly.

"Let me explain. Narnian Strawberries are doomed to eternal life until they are eaten—caused by the White Witch, Jadis, way back when. When Aslan and the four Queens and Kings of Narnia defeated her, they could keep Narnia at peace—at one price. They had to leave one curse behind and we strawberries were left behind and still in the curse. When we are eaten we return to Narnia where we degenerate into the ground and left at peace. It makes the soil twice as rich as leaves. The eater of the strawberry has one wish and is never hungry again. Yet, only one of us can be eaten each rain, which is every 13 years. The worst part of the curse is; WE'RE STUCK WITH FRANKIE UNTIL HE'S EATEN!!" Charlie explained.

Then, all the Strawberries other than Frankie screamed: "EAT FRANKIE! PLEASE! PUT US OUT OF OUR MISERY!! WE'VE BEEN STUCK WITH HIM FOR 1300 NARNIAN YEARS! **THAT** IS **NOT** YOUR IDEA OF **FUN**!!"

I picked up Frankie. _I wish I could help Murtagh. He looked so sad._

"To do that you need to be in dragon form. We need that kind of energy. After that, you faint. We need you unconscious to trick your-"FRANKIE!! STOP IT! EAT HIM! EAT HIM!!!"

"Okay, we'll knock you unconscious first." Frankie said.

I slowly said, _I wish I could help Murtagh._

I landed on my stomach. My skull snapped, I was forced on all fours, I grew red and scaly. Dark red wings grew out of my back. My blood temperature went down rapidly. My teeth went really sharp. Things grew out of my head as my hair disappeared. My nails became claws. My tailbone became a tail. I grew horribly huge, probably squashing a lot of the strawberries. I roared in pain, spitting out fire and then slowly fainted.

The last thing I heard was a,

"**WHAT THE HELL**!?!?"

To be continued…

69696

A/N: Frankie is my favorite Strawberry. Did you like Frankie? I did. Murtagh is going to be in the next chapter and NOT as a dream. So…review! Eragon hogged up Eldest.


	3. A Cherry colored sword Revised

A/N: Konnichiwa everyone! I hoped you liked the last chapter, so here's the third! Murty's comin'!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

OoO Erika's POV

"WHAT THE HELL!?" a voice of a boy screamed.

I knew it was about time to wake up when I heard voices again. I opened my eyes slowly expecting to see someone either rough and/or tough, Sephiroth, ma, one of the Strawberries, or one of the neighbors. Instead, I saw something _almost_ or maybe _as_ weird as the Strawberries raining from the sky; _that_ was weird _enough_. I first discovered that I was back in human form.

There was a young boy around a year younger than me. He had blackish brown hair that was down to the middle between his lip and nose. He had brown eyes that were very sexy, even for someone about twelve. They were full of despair and sadness of a horrible life. He looked like he had been on the Running track for most of his life; he was very fit. He was also dressed in all black and was very, VERY emo. He was like, a Wikipedia example of emo. He also carried a bright red sword…a bit like the color of a Cherry. Wait…I say '_sword'_…??

"OMFG!!" I screamed and backed away, "LEAVE ME ALONE!! PLEASE! I'M SORRY IF I ATE YOUR STRAWBERRIES!!" I assume that maybe he was the one to cause all the Strawberries to fall down. I didn't recognize him at first…then, as I stared into his miserable eyes…I saw who it was. It couldn't be him…unless Frankie went bad the minute I ate him. I didn't taste it. Perhaps Frankie messed up the wish and Murtagh was turned into a twelve year old. _THAT'S IT!_

"I'm sorry about the wish and everything!"

"What wish?" Murtagh asked.

I picked up a Strawberry. It looked at me,

"Gonna prove the wish? Too bad, missy. Once you eat one Strawberry, you'll have to wait for another thirteen years and track where we are."

I felt like squashing that Strawberry into a pulp. My hand was shaking, "Can't you tell them what happened!?"

"You can do that yourself," the Strawberry refused.

"DAMN YOU!" I screamed at the Strawberry and stood up near Murty, "I wished on that Strawberry that you were here because you looked so sad and your 'brother' was being so snotty! Probably because I eat _Frankie the Narnian Strawberry_! So blame 'ol Frankie for this!"

Oh no…I let that out. He's gonna kill me! Shit!

"You put me here?" Murtagh asked angrily.

"Yes," I admitted, "I didn't know Frankie would do that."

"Wad ya 'pect he _is_ Frankie?" Charlie asked.

Me: I actually agree with that.

Charlie: Thank you.

Just then, wind came blowing down in powerful speed. A dragon landed right in front of us. He kind of looked like me in dragon form: same red scales, same talons, same wings, same mouth, same thingy coming out of the forehead, same angry glare in the eyes, same almost everything. He was male, though and smaller than my dragon form.

On top of all that, he seemed familiar…somehow. Like an old friend that got separated from me when I was little…that couldn't be possible. I was found on the street near pieces of smashed egg!

_Murtagh are you alright? _Thorn asked.

_Do you mean psychically or mentally?_ Murtagh thought/said.

_You know me by now, Murtagh._

_I'm not sure…She has red hair like a Shade, though. She can't be a Shade; she doesn't have maroon eyes. _Murtagh said.

_No, I mean __**you.**_

_Well…I feel fine. I don't think I can __**trus**__t her, though. She's staring at you an __**awfu**__l lot. _

_Perhaps we shall read her mind?_ Thorn asked.

They searched my mind with questions like, '_Are you with the Varden?_'; '_How did you do that?_'; '_Are you loyal to the king?'_ Then came the classic question that had been asked in every OC fan fiction or Fantasy book from A to Z had to ask:

"So…where _are_ we?" Murtagh asked.

"Pittsburgh, The United States of America, North America, Earth; _that's_ where we are." I said.

"So, we're not in Alagaesia?" Murtagh asked.

"Ala-what? Well…no." I said.

I looked at my watch and it read 5:14 AM. Mom usually does checks at 5:30 to see if I'm still in bed. Oh no…How am I going to explain Murtagh and Thorn!?

OoO

To be continued. . .

OoO

A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL WHOM REVIEWED! I COULD NOT HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOU! I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTERS 3, 4, AND 5! I AM RETYPING THEM!

Be nice and review! I have pictures of the future Fellowship of the Muffin on my profile.


	4. Strange Things

A/N: 'Ello (sad tone)…It's the Potatoes again…thanks to the ONE person who reviewed my SECOND chapter 4! I really get the feeling no one's reading this…anyway…here it is…the second new chapter four…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Inheritance is CP's doing.

YYErika's POV

The sun was rising. The sunrise was of beautiful shade of peach, orange, yellow, red, and reddish orange. It looked like a painting done by either an illustrator of a children's book or a child. The sky didn't intermix with the Strawberries, the field, Murtagh, Thorn, me, or the trees in the bush. It was a beautiful dawn, as if Eos the Greek Goddess of dawn decided to wish me a good bye to my life. I thought to myself, _Great…even the __**Greek Gods**_ _know that ma's gonna kill me. They don't even __**exist**_

"Who are the Greek Gods? I have not heard of them." Murtagh asked.

"It's a dead religion and there are loads of books on it. Happy now?" I asked. I had to think fast, ma would be checking if I'm in bed anytime now. I had to disguise Murtagh and hide Thorn…but what am I supposed to say "Hey mom, this is Murtagh. You know _The Inheritance Trilogy_?" Yeah…she'd believe me when it's been a bazillion years and Jesus still hasn't come back to destroyed the world. I could create a background story that might be partly right um…

I had to come up with a background story…and fast. "Why do I bother? It's the end of me as I know it. She's going to kick me out of my own house. I can see it now she's going to scream 'I wish I never adopted you, you stupid lazy, lying, nerdy piece of shit.' at the top of her lungs. I never got to have a father. Ma found me after her husband died. I don't know who my genetic father is…,"

Murtagh looked up at the dawning sun, "You should be _glad_ you don't have a father."

"Eh?" I asked.

"My father didn't do a single thing for me. For all he cared, I could be stabbed a hundred times by an army Urgals. He even… I don't want to talk about it. It's not appropriate for women to overhear this. Sometimes I wish I wasn't even fertilized. I hate life. If a son could choose his father…I'm sure it would've been someone like yours. Someone away from the king…,"

"My 'dad' was a pilot. He died driving his way to the airport. A drunk driver on crack crashed into his car, the somehow breaking the metal fences along the road, then they fell down a straight cliff that had a death drop and finally all of both dad's and the drunk driver's bones including their skulls cracked. They both died. There's a cross at the edge where he died. I miss him; even though I never meant him." I said sadly, "I talk to him in my prayers. Anyway, we need to make you look like a normal sixth grader that's going into middle school. We also need to hide Thorn."

"Why do we need to hide Thorn?" Murtagh asked.

"People around here aren't used to seeing dragons. They're thought to be only _fiction_! Plus, scientist would name Thorn's some type of _dinosaur_ that survived the "comet". They'd put him in a cage. Worst part of all…it'd be used as a tool_ against_ Christianity. _I'm_ Christian. I don't want to let go of my faith. We'd be arrested by the police for keeping this breakthrough scientific theory from getting to the scientific community! Sure, it may be a bit of stretch…but still a lot of bad things would happen if the police got Thorn! In my opinion those scientist are a buncha asshole liars that are goin' ta Hell. They ruin the entire world with false theories. I don't believe a lick of what they teach in Science class. Thorn, go hide in the over-grown wood that looks like the Western Woods of Narnia. Murtagh follow me inside." I said.

"You're not Galbatorix." Murtagh said.

"Do you want to be killed by my mother, or not?" I asked.

Thorn sighed and went into the over-grown woods...

Anyway, the moment I opened the door Murtagh nearly fainted. His face paled, his eyes froze, his mouth opened wide. "Murtagh are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"What is this place…? All these things are so weird and square." Murtagh asked.

"It's actually a pretty old house that was build during the Revolutionary War and the electricity was installed in like, 1963. Before that it was just a sight for sore eyes with no running water, electricity, or anything until a couple moved in and restored it. Which reminds me…my friend Alice will be e-mailing me any minute now on MySpace. She's always does it at like, six." I sighed and pointed to the computer.

"This is a computer (com-PU-ter). You can play Video Games like the Sims2 and old Harry Potter games on it. You can also use the internet; we have MSN, a broadband internet service that is cheap and fast. With the Internet you can post fan fictions, MySpace, look or post photos, chat with people around the world, study, do research, watch Videos such as Shoes, listen to music, download music, and other things. You can get Microsoft Word, which you can write stories, book projects, and projects in general, chapters of fan fiction, and others." I said and then pointed to the TV.

"That is a TV. You watch moving pictures by turning it on and looking at it. You can see what's going on in the world with "News Stations", "The Colbert Report", and "TV Guide". You can watch moving drawings called "Cartoons". There these deadly things called "commercials" that try to make you buy things, join things, or go places, or something else. You can watch these things called "Game Shows" where stupid people go on the screen and try to win money by doing things. You can watch Music Videos and Celebrities while staring at the TV. There are things called shows such as "Lost" and "Grey's Anatomy". There are also comedy-like shows called "Sit-Coms" that the only good ones are on TV land and TBS such as "Friends" and "Seinfeld". You can also watch these things called "Movies" that are kinda like longer shows that are sometimes based on books such as "Lord of the Rings" (Legolas is so HOT)." I said and then pointed to the Play Station and DDR mat.

"That is a Play Station. You play games on it. It's a bit outdated compared to other systems out now such as Xbox 360 and PS3, but the graphics are still good. You can play games such as "Final Fantasy X" you can also attach things to the PS2 so you play games such as "Dance, Dance, Revolution" and "Guitar Hero". It is attached to the TV." I said and pointed to the DVD Player.

"That is a DVD Player. You put disk that hold footage of movies and put them in there so you can watch it anytime. Most game systems attach to it." I said and plopped down on the couch, "Let me sleep before my doom. Just don't break or slash anything with Zar'roc while I'm sleeping."

Murtagh looked around at all these weird things he hadn't even seen the King of Alagaesia, Galbatorix, with; let alone a young un-famous poor tenant woman at thirteen. The first thing he wanted to see was computer, which seemed most interesting. Murtagh wondered if he could contact the King, his men could pick him up, and his witch could put him back to normal. Yeah, in his sick little daydream world they would. Murtagh looked around the strange device for a way to look around. What he saw was a couple circles that stood out from the main part. _Perhaps if I touch this it shall turn on?_

He pressed the button and the screen lit up.

((Murtagh's POV))

I found myself in wonder of a square lighting up as if it were of the Ancient Language, but I did not hear any word coming out of it. I looked at the wooden table where there was a soft pad with a strange metallic, round thing **(mouse)**. I looked at the screen and it was two shades of blue; a dark blue at the top and bottom with a lighter blue in the middle. There were squares with two small pictures. "What the…?" I asked and touch the screen and shock went through my finger. I seemed to be nothing but a wild primitive man in this strange, metallic world. I looked around it for a way to figure this device out.

I looked at Erika. She must know, but who am I to wake a strange woman up? She did have a long night; she deserved a good rest, even if this was her fault. I looked at the wooden table and there sat some books one entitled _Eldest_.

"My friend gave it to me. Tell ma and you're out of here." Erika said.

"I thought you were asleep!" I cried.

"I had to watch you. You don't know how to use a computer, do you?"

"No, I must admit I do not."

"I needed to check on MySpace anyway." Erika said and sat at the chair near the computer, "I'm surprised you figured out the how to turn on the computer. That's a good start."

She moved the round object around. The screen showed a little hand that was dragged towards the picture of a duck that next to it read: **Erika,** **20 messages unread.** It soon opened up to a new screen with a blue bar at the bottom read the time, some little pictures, and "Start". Lined up vertically were pictures of things that had reading under them. The white hand clicked onto the "MSN" picture, which a box opened up with the same pictures as the old screen had. Erika pushed some buttons onto a new screen there were all these things that happened on the screen.

"How did you do that?"

"Electricity now, let me e-mail my friend."

((Erika's POV)) On a message:

**SocMaster45** (my friend)**: Hey Era!**

**TheRedHamster** (me): **Don't call me that. I have a guest staying at our house, okay? I'll still be there for the chase to protect Seppy from fangirls. **

**TheFlyingPotatoes64** (The authoress)**: It's time for me to go now. I've been on the computer for WAY too long. Anyway, we'll meet more people other than Erika, Murtagh, Thorn and the Strawberries at TheRedHamster's part-time job of defeat Sephiroth fangirls! R&R! **


	5. The Fellowship of the Muffin Part I

Strawberry Rain Chapter V

A/N: Hey folks! Thanks to the TWO reviewers. Anyway, thanks for the reviews…here it is; the Fellowship of the Muffin part I. Sorry for the long wait; oh well, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Alice's POV

Loads of fangirls ran down the streets of the Suburbia of Pittsburgh. They weren't chasing after a cute puppy, the ice cream truck, Orlando Bloom; no it wasn't any of that. It was Sephiroth One Winged Angel. One of which was my old friend.

"SEPPY! COME BACK SEPPY! WE **NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDSS** YOU! OUR PRECIOUS!!" The fangirls screamed at the top of their lungs.

"NO YOU DON'T! LET HIM LIIIVE!!" I screamed.

Anyway, I'm Alice Estel. I have long, medium brown hair and dirt brown eyes. I have slightly tanned skin from the swim club and probably this job of catching Sephiroth fangirls. I'm really athletic, but I don't get very good grades. I signed up for this job 1. Because Swim season had ended and I'd be BORED to death 2. My friends signed up. 3. My old Sephiroth fangirl friend had gotten into SK (Sephiroth and Kadaj) league of FGU (Fan Girls United)…and I wanted her back. I had been chasing these fangirls for about FIVE hours now with no help; not even my freaky physic cousin who belongs in Hogwarts! I still hadn't caught up with the fangirls and I think I've been al over the county. Where was Erika??

I raced around to an alley between two buildings that happened to be right next to a Starbucks. There I found a mob of fangirls beaten up Sephiroth. "YOU! STOP THIS EVIL ACT, RIGHT NOW!!" I said heroically. There was no answer, "**I AM THE MASTER OF OLD, SMELLY GYM SOCKS!! FEAR MY STENCH!!**"

All the people in Starbucks stopped and looked out the window and at me like I was craziest person alive. I was up there.

The fangirls stopped and then screamed, "**GYM SOCKS! OUR ONE AND WORST WEAKNESS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**!" But they were too still to run off, so this what I did,

"OGGIE-BOGGIE EGGY-EGGY!! GOOBIE!! ROAR!!" I danced around like a freak, made Ring Wraith-like noises, screamed like I just touched a hamster's poop, jumped off the panels and finally I did the Chicken Dance. That was about enough to scare away a fangirl or two. Before you could say Smelly Gym Sock, they were either under invisibility cloaks or just cartoon-like out of there.

Sephiroth limped towards me like an old lady, "How can I ever repay you?" Sephiroth plead.

"Give me a raise?" I asked, "Does thirty bucks sound good?"

"Yes, YES!" Sephiroth handed me a $20 dollar bill and then a 10.

"You're usually not this nice. Why ya actin all nice all the sudden? Are you going soft?"

"School's going to start soon and I can't walk in with all these injuries. People will make fun of me." Sephiroth answered, "I would've paid you thirty-one; but there's still one left."

"Who?" a voice asked from behind. It was Erika.

Sephiroth looked down and there was my old friend, Shannon claming on to Sephiroth's left leg. Somehow she had not been affected by my war cry. Shannon was incredibly stupid. I think her brain is an orange. Shannon had blond hair and blue eyes. She had fair skin and she was short for twelve. When I was just ten, me and Shannon watched "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children" at my freaky cousin's house. Right when Sephiroth was walking through the fire, Shannon screamed with joy. A few days later, she signed up for FGU. I've never exactly invited her over to somewhere since.

"Shannon get Sephiroth's leg." I ordered.

"NO! HE'S MINE!" Shannon said.

"Anyway, why were so late? I already chased the fangirls off!" I asked.

"I have someone staying over and…well…yeah. I had to explain some things to him." I said.

"Oh really? How about we come over to see this guy who made you five hours late?" Sephiroth asked.

Erika gulped, "I…not sure…if you can…you see…he's from…another…another…-gulps and sighs-…_world_."

I looked at her, "Yeah right, let's see this guy. How long did it take you to get here?"

"An hour, your cousin Emile transported me here." Erika said.

"Come on," I said and we headed off.

So we started for Erika's house. Along the way we saw Emile sharpening her wand. Actually, she isn't exactly a she; she was also a "he". That's right. She/He's a shim. I call her a she because she looks more like a girl than a boy. She had black hair and her skin was that of the color of the White Witch, Jadis. Emile had shiny red eyes and smooth skin. She was boney. I remember when I was eleven she flipped a Gangster in mid air and when she let the Gangster down, he landed on his head. It was all to protect me and my brother from a Gangster shooting us. Emile has been shunned at school ever since. I swear sometimes I see her praying on the roof on the night of a full moon like she's praying to the Greek Goddess of the moon.

"Yes, you have some to meet Murtagh?" Emile asked, "I may transport you with the power of the sun."

"Uh, thanks but-"Thank you, my dear. _Oh Helios, trasporta questi mortali di sotto col suo potere divino al luogo vanno._" Emile prayed. She stood up and did some tribal dance with her wand around the sun. Apparently she liked Greek Mythology.

The sun dimmed a bit and for some reason, we blink and we were suddenly at Erika's house. That was weird. "Hey Emile, you didn't exactly pray to the sun to do that?" Erika asked.

"No, not the _sun_, but the _power_ of the sun. I called upon it to transport it us here." Emile said.

"Emile you might be the freakiest person I ever meant in my _entire_ life; and I've meant some pretty freaky people." Sephiroth said.

"_Ringraziarla oh Un Angelo di winged._" Emile said, "Thank you oh One Winged Angel."

"Let's just go." I said.

Erika opened the door and there stood a child in Medieval clothing (guess who?).

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Murtagh. I come of the land of Alagaesia." He kneed down. Murtagh stood up, "What business do you have with Erika?"

"She's my friend. We've come to see you." I said.

"Seppy came, too." Shannon hadn't let go of Sephiroth's leg.

"Well, we've some to hear why you're here." I said.

"Well…," Murtagh said, "I was transported here with my dragon, Thorn. Basically my brother, Eragon, transported me and Thorn here to this "Earth" as you call it when we were fighting. Erika was the one who decided where on "Earth" Eragon would put me, which happened to be Erika's piece of land."

"That's exactly Frankie's fault." Erika said.

"Frankie?" Shannon asked.

Erika explained very last detail of what happened. Then when she was done she paused and said, "Now we need a name for ourselves. What should it be?"

III

To be continued

III

A/n: Thank you for reading! All the Italian comes from online translators, so it may not be right. REVIEW! REVIEWERS GET LOTS OF COOKIES!!


	6. The Fellowsip of the Muffin P II

Strawberry Rain Chapter VI II

A/N: Hello everyone! Aphrodite is the Greek Goddess of Beauty, Helios is the Greek God of the Sun, and Eos is the Greek Goddess of dawn. What character-on-Earth fic be complete without a shopping chapter?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Alice's POV

"…so what should we call ourselves?" Erika asked, "We can't call ourselves something with 'Potatoes' the author has already claimed that."

"I watch the Fellowship of the Ring last night! Maybe we could call ourselves the Fellowship of something?" I offered.

"That's a start, but what's the 'something'?" Sephiroth asked, "I'm afraid to ask Emile!"

Just then Ms. Toriyama came in with a batch of horrible over-baked muffins. "Oh hello Erika and friends. Do you care for a horribly over cooked muffin? I'm trying to get rid of them."

All of us, even Murtagh and Emile, stared at the tray of muffins. It hit me then, "We'll call ourselves the Fellowship of the Muffins! All who agree say, 'Stephen Colbert' all who disagree say 'Benjamin Franklin'!"

"Stephen Colbert!" 5/6 of us said.

"Christopher Columbus," Shannon said.

All: **Oo**

"Is that a 'no' or a 'yes'?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes,"

"We can't have Murtagh run around in medieval clothes! We have to get him some modern clothes…," I said.

**((Murtagh's POV))**

_**What**_…!? Hey, **NO**! I'm _**NOT**_ going to wear some of those really strange clothes. I like my clothes, thank you. I screamed out loud, "WHY WOULD I NEED TO CHANGE!?!?"

"Because people would think you were a lunatic and stare at you weirdly!" Shannon answered.

"Oh, people don't already do that!?" I asked.

"He's right," Erika said, "but you still need new clothes…and do you know where we could get new clothes?"

"Where," I asked.

"**THE MALL!!**" Everyone but I, Emile and Sephiroth screamed.

"Servants of la Luna do not go to the mall. Foolish mortals with no faith in la Luna do." Emile said, "I shall sit this one out."

"Are we taking your mom's Hummer?" Sephiroth asked still with Shannon on his leg.

"I guess so, it holds about ten people and with 12 miles per gallon if it has that many on Township roads." Erika said, "I don't know why my mother bought it if there's only two of us and it hold five times of that. Oh, Murtagh, before you freak out, a car is what we use for transport. Kind of like dragon and horses…but not. Now a day's most cars are bigger. I never liked cars. I'd like to ride horses to school any day."

Erika's mother, 'Ms. Toriyama' as they call her, unlocked to reveal something that would haunt me to the grave.

Oh my Gods. It was the ugliest and monstrous thing I have ever seen in my entire life. It looked like it was about to eat all of us. Not that Thorn didn't look like he was about to eat us, but this thing was so ugly. "I have get in _**that**_?"

"Yup," Alice said.

Everyone but I and Emile got inside pockets in the monster. "WAIT! LADY ERIKA, LADY ALICE, LADY TORIYAMA, LADY SHANNON, SIR SEPHIROTH!! It ate them…I'm alone again…," I went started to go back into the house.

"**MURTAGH, YOU FREAK, WE DIDN'T GET EATEN! WE JUST WENT INSIDE THE CAR! WE'RE NOT THAT STUPID! GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW**!!" Everyone screamed.

Alice came out of the monster. "Alice!" I said. Alice grabbed me by the collar and shoved me inside.

To my surprise, it didn't have any digestive juice, not a single piece of flesh or bone, no skeletons, nothing that was once living, or anything that had to do remotely with life. There were grey seats and a grey ceiling.

Alice shoved me towards the window, "Be thankful I gave up the window seat for you so you could take a good look at the world of Pittsburghese Suburbia. It's a thirty-five minute drive so you have loads of time."

Ms. Toriyama was in the very front of the monster, which they call a Hummer. I swear she pushed something to make the monster move.

As they reached the street I saw many things. There were brick buildings, most of the people were really heavy, there were more monsters, but the other monsters didn't even come close to the size of the monster we were in. It basically looked like it could smash the others. It suddenly stopped at a point. No one was riding horses or dragons, no one carried weapons just in case an Urgal attacked, everyone seemed to be having a good time, and no one seemed to care if someone attacked.

We soon arrived at what looked like a castle with strange walls with smooth rock around it. Alice dragged me out an opening, into the parking lot, and put her hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to the Mall, Murtagh. Welcome to the mall. This is where teenage girls hang out other than school, hobbies, church or home."

"What do you women do here?" I asked.

"Shop," Erika said, "We shop for things. Let thus go!"

So Alice dragged me into the castle, and I just had to ask, "Who is the King of this…_mall _of which you speak of?"

"No one," Alice said as she opened the door.

"Do _**not**_ say **ANYTHING **about Galbatorix, your father, the Varden, your brother, dragons, or **ANYTHING** about Alagaesia, okay. If anyone asks, your name is Jason Hilling, you've just moved to America from Scotland and you're just getting used to American customs." Erika said.

"Jason isn't a Scottish name." Alice pointed out.

"Let's just say he's half American and his mother named him!" Sephiroth said, "What do you think?" I nodded. "Okay,"

Erika ran to a rack of "clothes" and picked out a tunic that had a picture of a blond elf with blue eyes and a shield with and "s" on it that was red and yellow. It said, "Legolas is my Superman". I stared weirdly, "I don't get."

Alice picked out a really tight black shirt that read, "EMO is the new cool".

"'Cause you're emo!" She said.

Alice then picked out of a with a picture of Durza pointing his finger at something and read beside it, "**Give me back my COOKIE**!" Alice and I laughed.

"Durza did have one weakness." I said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"He liked to eat."

"So that's good?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes," I said.

**(1 hour later)**

By the time they were done with one store, I and Sephiroth had already had enough. Alice and Erika basically picked out five pairs of these 'jeans' and five tunics with sayings on it other than the Durza tunic. Sephiroth basically had to pull Erika and Alice out of the store with some hangers. "I'm getting hungry, fools!" Sephiroth ordered.

So 5/6 of the Fellowship and Erika's mother sat in the food court. Erika's mother at gotten us all this "Chinese" food that is claimed to be from another place on Earth. Alice was talking about her pregnant mother.

"You're mother's pregnant? You're already twelve!" Erika said, "How old is your mother, forty-three?"

"No…she got married at twenty–five and I was born ten months afterward. My father's a freak. He doesn't like cars, football, sports, computers, work, lawnmowers, TV, the Weather Channel, stoves, Hummers, bananas…basically anything electronic. Before you say _**ANYTHING**_ about the banana part…I don't know. He doesn't like bananas for some reason. He said he never saw a banana before." Alice said.

"Okay…let's drop that subject. I think we'd best get home. Our job here is done." Erika said.

So when we left Erika seemed to be thinking about something. "Do I look like a Mary Sue?"

I just stared, "To tell you…I just don't know. I just don't know."

To be continued. . .

A/n: I'm getting kind of worried about this story. I'm getting worried about that flame I got…just don't flame me. Just review please…

The whole idea of Erika came from Vanessa from the book series _Daughters of the Moon._ Vanessa couldn't be kissed without turning invisible. Murtagh and Erika will **NOT **kiss, though.


	7. Bromster the History Teacher

Strawberry Rain Chapter VII

A/n: No one read this chapter! That sucks…but oh well. When life gives you lemons, you make a new version of the chapter. This'll be the first of many school chapters! It skips a couple weeks, so don't be confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**:: September 3 '07: Erika's house: Author's POV**

Erika awoke to Cascada music once again. Oh course, she knew that her mother would be screaming at her in about five seconds.

"**ERIKA VANESSA TORIYAMA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! IT IS **_**NOT**_** FUNNY TO SIT THERE! IT'S 6:31**! **MURTAGH IS **_**10x**_** BETTER OF A CHILD AS **_**YOU**_** ARE!!**" Ms. Toriyama screamed loud enough to be heard in Narnia.

Erika sighed. She was like this _every_ morning. Erika got on a Hot Topic shirt that had Ron Weasley shirt with a Red and Grey Plaid pelted skirt. She put her hair into high pigtails with two Red plaid circles. Erika was eager to see how hard her adoptive mother had hit Murtagh.

Oh. My. God. Erika stared in absolute horror as if she was a victim of the explosion that hit the Roman city of Pompeii.

Erika: **OO**

Murtagh's hair was cut to a bit past his ears that made him look like Harry Potter. He was dressed in his now shrunken tight Durza shirt. Murtagh had dark shorts on that went down to the lower half of his legs. He was covering his face for some reason. "Save yourself, Erika." Murtagh said.

"Come on, we need to get ready." Erika said.

**((The school parking lot, 7:50))**

Alice was waiting for Erika and Murtagh to show or at least Shannon or Sephiroth (Emile was two years younger than Alice). As if she wished with a faerie, Erika and Murtagh showed up. "Hey I thought you'd never show!" Alice said.

"You ready to flunk you first test?" Erika asked.

"Yup!"

Murtagh stared oddly, "Don't you care about your grades?"

"Nope, we fail horribly! I barely past fifth grade!" Alice said happily, "I had to at least get a 50 on my test, so I got a 55! I always have talks with my teachers about how bad I'm doing! I'm proud of it, too!"

"I've only made the honor roll once and that was in the fourth grade when things were _easy_!" Erika said excited, "I'm _**smarter**_ than Alice who hasn't made the honor roll _**once**_ and will end up working at the office with a bunch of fat people if she's _**lucky**_! I also barely past Sixth Grade! I had to get a 55 to pass and I got a 61! Shannon actually gets GOOD grades!"

Murtagh stared weirdly. You see, in Uru'baen if students didn't make the honor roll would be kicked out of school if they're lucky. In Alice and Erika's case they would be sent to be eaten by Urgals.

"Don't try to fail like us or you'll be scolded by ma ALL the time. Like I really care, but then you'd be on the road to flunking out of school!" Alice said.

"Let's get to class to see how horribly we fail!" Erika high-fived Alice said they went to class.

Erika looked at the table. "Looks like you have different classes than I do. Good or Bad luck! Speaking of classes, where are the teachers and the rest of the students? We're the only ones in the halls!"

"Duh…maybe it's because we're late for class because of your speeches about how worthless grades are?" Murtagh suggested.

"Oh crap!" Alice said, "Come on, Mur-Jason!" A student walked through the halls.

"Lucky ducks, you got History! Fck you! That was the least-failing subject!" Erika said.

**((Room 213, 6****th**** Grade History))**

Shannon drooled on her desk and licked it. "Chess…evil…chess…I…hate…chessy."

A couple of the students had tried to draw a bad version of the Mona Lisa. Some had taken notes on the way the trees of the Suburbia called Mayberry waved differently than the trees of the Suburbia of Upper Saint Clair. Some had tried to come up with new fuels to substitute for gasoline.

((Alice's POV))

"Hey when teacher coming. All this waiting is doing Anti-wonders for my kissable lips." A cheerleader named Savannah said. SHE IS SUCH AN EVIL TURKEY!! ROARRRRRRR!!! I hate her so MUCH! Savannah turned to me. Ah shit.

"Maybe they're a Dragon Rider and using wizarding powers to disguise themselves! _Huh _Ali? _Huh_?" She said.

"You shut up! Just because I'm not obsessed with High School Musical and cheerleading and actually like something cool you have to be an evil turkey! I bet you don't even know _**anything**_ about Dragon Riders!" I screamed.

"Like I care, Eragon is stupid and a _book_. I don't read and who does?" Savannah said, "You're too smart for your grades, Alice Estel. Oh by the way about your _**shoes**_, Retro has to be at least _**ten years**_ old, _**not**_ last season's style. Oh and those shoes were popular back in the time of the _**Pharaohs**_."

"Like that'll matter in the real world! Your grades aren't any better than mine!" I screamed, "It's not stupid and if you feel that way just keep it to yourself!"

The door burst opened and there stood insert One Winged Angel music here Brom. Savannah looked in horror. "Yes!" I said, "The Bromster is in da house!"

Brom: **Oo** Okay…who is the Bromster?

"You! That's your new nickname!" I said happily. Brom just stared at me like I was the craziest person alive. Being called "Bromster" wasn't that appealing. Murtagh just stared as if he was turned into a statue by Jadis.

"Are there other people from Alagaesia?" A random girl asked.

"A couple and the rest of the teachers are from other worlds such as Narnia. They will be your teachers for the next 180 days." I said.

I could've fainted. This could be the revenge of me and the nerds. I'm not a full-fledged nerd 'cause I get bad grades.

"You will learn the history of Alagaesia, you shall learn the ways of the elves and dwarves and the Varden, you shall the history of Narnia, how Narnia was formed and many other things. If you don't listen, then I shall burn you to a nice pile of ashes. We wouldn't want _that_ now would we? No make-up either. It's vanity and witchcraft." Brom said.

Savannah started to cry. She took out her note book that was covered in pictures of Troy Bolton or some boys from some pop boy band. "Oh sweet, sweet Troy Bolton…," Savannah kissed the notebook covered in really ugly boys.

Everyone: **OO** What the freak?

Brom stared, "Like I said, it is vanity to kiss notebooks with ugly boys on them."

Savannah was quickly angered by this, "Troy Bolton is _**not**_ ugly. **YOU** are ugly! Go back to the retirement home, Oldie! Don't listen to him _**precioussssssss**_."

"Right…," I said. The bell rung and everyone felt safe from Gol-SAVANNAH and her ugly Or-Troy Bolton.

Shannon and Sephiroth meant us in the hall. Sephiroth looked tired and Shannon just looked scared.

"Those kids are horrible!" Sephiroth said and wiped his forehead, "I have to deal with this the rest of the year, too!"

"I'm scared of the Principle." Shannon said.

"You already got sent to the principle?" I asked, "What for?"

"I forget. But he was on fours, had a big bread/hair, he was all fuzzy, he looked angry and his eyes were really shiny." Shannon said, "I did the chicken dance in front of the class and the teacher didn't like it. He's evil."

"Whatever your teacher is, I'm scared to see what Erika and her older friends have in store for them!" I said.

**:: To be continued:: **

**A/n: So what should Erika's homeroom be?**

**Science, Galbatorix **

**English, Sephiroth**

**Gym, the Gullwings from Final Fantasy**

**Review and tell me!**


	8. Galbatorix the Science teacher

Strawberry Rain Chapter VIII Revised

A/n: I really get the feeling no one's reading this…oh well…maybe I should drop it. I feel so hurt…anyway, I'm sorry about last chapter VIII. I guess I've lost my luster. Anyway, here's chapter VIII Revised.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't think Christopher Paolini or CS Lewis was a girl.

**6****th**** Grade ScienceAuthor's POV**

Murtagh and Shannon were walking to Science. You see, Shannon was so kind enough to come with Murtagh to Science. Shannon basically babbled about Sephiroth the _whole way_.

"I found out on the Internets that Sephiroth has _**eight foot **_hair and not _**six foot**_ hair! Could you believe that, Murtagh? _**Eight feet**_!?" Shannon said. Murtagh was getting really, really bored.

"Shannon, do me a favor and just shut up!" Murtagh said.

"OK!" Shannon said and took the finger and ran across her mouth.

Murtagh rolled his eyes. "It is Room 212 I think."

Shannon counted as they pasted, "Room 30…Room 49…Room 23…Murtagh are we lost?"

"Well Ms. I-know-the-way-by-the-back-of-my-hand, I think YOU would know! Class is about to start and we're no where near 212! If we took my way then we wouldn't be so _**LOST**_! Instead, we had to take "Frankie's way" and get _**completely lost**_." Murtagh said, "This school holds 6-8 Grade. That's three Grades. **THREE! **On top of that, sometimes when it's snowing hard and there's no way into the High School 12-11 Grade come, too. Therefore there are EXTRA classrooms and EXTRA everything. **((A/N: I know that it doesn't go that way, but I'm just making it up. Don't flame me!))** This school is as big as Hogwarts!"

Murtagh looked at a random clock. "**10:01! CLASS HAS ALREADY STARTED! HURRY! HURRY!**"

Shannon ran, "I'm going as fast as I can! This backpack is so heavy and I don't remember my locker combination!" Shannon pouted.

"Drop the backpack and run! Just RUN!" Murtagh said, "I've learned the hard way to leave you belonging and run if your life depends on it!" The two ran, Murtagh being in front of Shannon and Shannon pacing.

"I thought you said to protect the things you cherished no matter what the cost!" Shannon whined.

"THAT was to _**ERAGON**_!" Murtagh said. There in front of them stood the White Witch.

"No running in the halls fools." Jadis said she picked up her wand, "Next time I see you doing that, it's stone for you."

"Yes, you're Highness." Murtagh said, "We're late and this school is really big."

"I see, you lowly scum. Just walk the next time."

Murtagh grabbed Shannon's hand like brother and sister and "walk".

"You know you we just passed 212!" Shannon said. Murtagh just waited for the word to sink in. "Come on Shannon. I'm not calling you 'Lady' anymore."

* * *

Murtagh and Shannon walked into Rm. 212. To their surprise, the teacher wasn't even here yet. A paper airplane came riding passed Shannon's ear. Shannon and Murtagh sat in the backseats of the class. Somehow that was where all the popular and Bad Boy kids were. Savannah was in beside Murtagh. 

Her friend giggled, "What are you doing in the back, losers? These seats are arranged for the Rich, the Beautiful, the Snotty, the Stylish, the Bad Boys, and the Football Players. I don't see you being any of that. Oh is that a _**new**_ kid? Everyone knows that even the teacher picks on the new kid."

"Get the hell out of here, freaks." Savannah said.

Murtagh looked down, "I thought you'd say that. No one has ever accepted me. Not even my own brother."

Savannah snorted as she looked into his eyes, "How long did you practice on that look? I mean, Jesus Christ get a freakin' life."

Murtagh said in the front of the classroom when he heard this: "Did you hear, that football player Jeffery, he wants Estel. Of all people, _**Estel**_. Think about it, Estel isn't attractive. She's dumb, nerdy, has pimples all over, sweaty, and most of all, she doesn't look like a Celebrity. Estel looks like a_** monkey**_."

Murtagh turned around at whoever was saying it, "Alice is _not_ a monkey."

Almost everyone laughed, "Good one, Sav. You made the newbie angry. Aw, angry that your little 'buddy' is being chased by a football player?"

"Shut up-"CLASS IS NOT OVER! BE QUIET AND LISTEN OR I'LL SHAVE ALL OF YOUR HAIR!" The teacher screamed. It was Galbatorix.

"Master Galbatorix!" Murtagh said, "What are you doing here?"

"I ask that question a lot. It was Aslan. Blame the Lion. Now that you know who I am, if you have read 'The Inheritance Trilogy' and/or heard from young Jason Toriyama let's begin our lesson." Galby picked up his planner, "Today we will be learning about Erosion."

"You won't use Erosion in life, but still I'm forced to teach you children about it. Erosion wears things away." Galbatorix drew a picture a half-Eragon that was being Erosion-ed way by water, wind, and other stuff.

"Can Erosion wear away living things?" Savannah asked.

"It can erode once-living things. In this picture, Eragon is dead, therefore he is Eroding." Galbatorix said pointing to his badly-drawn picture.

"I thought dead things went back into the ground. I thought bacteria eat the dead organism until the melt back into the ground. Without bacteria, there would be dead organisms everywhere." Shannon said, "Erosion wears away things that were never living!"

"Wait, you're _smart_?" Murtagh asked.

"Indeed, my brain is quite stationary." Shannon said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Shannon?" Murtagh asked.

Shannon shrugged.

"I'll take that as the closet."

Shannon shrugged again. "Why do I bother?"

Galbatorix bit his lip. The clock said it was 10:34. "**OK Everyone OUT! I'm sick of you people! I'M GOING ON A RAMPAGE**!" Galbatorix kicked his seat and it went FLYING off the wall.

Everyone: **O.O!!!**

Galbatorix started a chicken/monkey dance on his desk sing Shakira, "Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body. I'm on tonight. You know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel its right. All the attraction, the tension don't you see baby, this is perfection."

Everyone: **O.O! O.O! O.O!**

"**RUN! THE TEACHER'S GONE MAD**!" Everyone screamed and broke for the door. It was _locked_. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**"

"**GET US OUT OF HERE SOMEONE**!" the students screamed. The insane King continued to "dance". Murtagh saw the shadow of Sephiroth's head and part of his torso and arms. "**SEPHIROTH! OVER HERE! LET US OUT!!**"

Sephiroth heard the King sing the awful "music" and the screams of the students. He unlocked the door and all the students fell on another. Sephiroth held his hands over his head and ran. "Thank you Sephiroth!" the students said.

Galbatorix opened the window and jumped out still singing Shakira. "Isn't this the third floor?" Shannon asked.

"Yes…,"

"Then Galbatorix is jumping from the _**third floor**_?"

"Yes…,"

A huge, "**THUMP!**" was heard. It sounded like it landed in a dumpster. There was also the sound was a cat yowling and a bunch of rats scattering everywhere. The students ran to the window and looked out.

There was Galbatorix, former King of Alagaesia, in a dumpster covered in trash.

Students: **Oo** Okay…

"I'm okay!" Galby said. The students ran out too afraid to look back. So ends chapter 8.

* * *

A/n: Wow, we're already on the end of chapter eight! I can't wait for you to **REVIEW**! Reviewers get lots of cake and cookies. I found out how to add a time ruler! There's so fun! 


End file.
